


Caliborn ==> Climb Tree

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Caliborn ==> [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Kissing, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHO'S.</p><p>IDEA.</p><p>WAS.</p><p>THIS.</p><p>Not yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caliborn ==> Climb Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardly remembers this is still a thing oops  
> How do I caliborn guys
> 
> This one's for my matesprit <3

WHO'S.

IDEA.

WAS.

THIS.

Because it certainly wasn't yours. No sir, it was not your idea to climb up to the top of what felt like a twenty foot tall tree. You cling a little too hard to the main trunk, fingertips stinging with how hard they're pressed against the bark. This is terrifying. This is more than terrifying.

You hate Strider. It's decided. As soon as you get down from this branch, which barely feels like it's supporting you sitting on it, you are breaking up with him. You don't care how much trouble it was to actually come to date him, and you don't care how bored you'll be without him constantly pushing at you and taunting you with that playful smile of his; you're breaking up with him as soon as you're on solid ground. 

Then a thought occurs to you. Why wait? He's in this godforsaken tree with you, higher up and doing who knows what that is going to get him killed. You look up into the branches and past the thin patches of leaves as you search for him, ready to shout and yell about how this was his worst idea ever, but when you do finally spot him, your words die on your tongue. You hate him so much for trapping you here but he looks so _perfect_ climbing up and down the branches. There's a joy in those molten eyes of his that you remember seeing only once or twice before you started dating him, usually when you were wrestling around with him. He's laughing, full and loud with every movement, every rush of wind, every crackle of leaves. You don't think he got out a lot before. You don't think he really had the energy to before you and Jane and Roxy and your sister and even before English. You refuse to let his name ruin your mood.

You don't remember seeing Dirk happy often when you were all just starting to know him and you don't quite have it in you to ruin it with some playful hatred that you don't even feel anymore. You love him again because you love the expression that resonates from his eyes to the curves of his face and throughout his whole body. You love how perfectly natural he looks in this environment despite how you _still are convinced this branch is going to break at any minute_. 

You very meticulously and carefully stand up and follow him to the branch he's settled down on finally. He helps you plant yourself next to him and you tell him you're not holding onto him because you want to cuddle. You just don't want to fall and die since you aren't near enough to the trunk. He laughs at you, a hearty sound that sends a few spikes of happiness through your own body. 

The tree situation isn't so bad with Dirk next to you, you decide. You still don't like feeling air under your feet and you want to push Strider off the branch when he swings his legs, the branch swaying under the motion. You don't but you tell him in detail that you would if he continued and what he'd look like in various scenarios afterwords, like if he fell straight to the ground or was impaled on a stray branch. He listens to you like you're telling a story and you suppose you are. A story about your boyfriend's death. What boyfriend, what person, tolerates that? 

You stop short in the middle of one scenario and look at him. He's looking back at you since you stopped, confused and with a slightly tilted head. His hair is messed up, deflating from all the movement and wind today, and there's a leaf in it. You remove it but keep your hand in his hair after that. And you think he's a little surprised when you kiss him, and you are too, because you're pretty sure this is the first kiss you've actually initiated. You aren't against the kissing. You just never know when a good moment is to plant one on him. Something just told you that thirty feet above the fucking ground placed precariously on a branch that could snap from too much movement while the sun was trying to set because you didn't start driving out here until after school so it's late would be the perfect place to give him your first kiss. 

And it is for the most part. You think that this might be your favorite kiss with him because it's so unique and it's yours and it actually makes you feel pretty amazing to have a lead in this. You caught him off guard and he's just letting you set the pace and make the moves though you're keeping it relatively slow all the same. You're still far too aware of the lack of ground under you. Christ, you need to get down. 

Your name is Caliborn and as soon as you're on the ground, you are tackling Strider and showing him how you really intended to kiss him from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhh at least I'm mostly back on track with some of this stuff


End file.
